


Two Chances

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first chance was gone before it could happen, but the second might work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlin holidays community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merlin+holidays+community).



Merlin adjusted his tie and smoothed down the front of his rental suit. He'd never imagined having a use for one, but here he was, wearing the stupid suit and feeling like a complete idiot. He wasn't sure who to blame; himself, Gwaine, or the posh git who needed to pay for a date.

That last one was a bit far. Merlin didn't know who he was 'entertaining' tonight--for all he knew, the man could be an philanthropist who couldn't find a date at the last minute. Merlin knew from experience that having dates at certain events were an excellent buffer. 

Merlin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Someone on the other side swore, something dropped, and then the door opened, a man a few years older than Merlin with blond hair decidedly not dressed for a party, stood inside the flat. "Yes?"

Raising an eyebrow, Merlin bit his lip to keep from smiling. "I'm Merlin, from the agency."

The man groaned and scrubbed a hand over his hair. "Right. Sorry. I just...got lost in work. Come in, come in. I'll be dressed in a few minutes."

Merlin shrugged to himself and followed the other man--Arthur, Merlin reminded himself, thinking of the email he'd received yesterday--into the flat. It wasn't large, but it wasn't cramped either. The main room was an open floor plan and it gave a contrasting image; clean, utilitarian furniture clashed with three empty coffee cups that were scattered around while tucked into a corner was a messy work area. Arthur had gone into the back, presumably to dress, and Merlin, curious as ever, peeped at the work. 

Arthur was an architect, Merlin recalled, and the plans on the tilted table, lit by a work light, were of a hospital. The new children's hospital? That was supposed to be in contention, Merlin had read last month; two firms, Pendragon and Albion, were being courted by the city to build it. Pendragon had been in business for over forty years, a family business, and had built most of the buildings in the area. Albion had been established three years ago and was already creating in its own legacy, quickly rivaling Pendragon in quality and look. Whoever got the hospital bid would also get the next five building commissions from the city. The win would be enormous.

"That's private, thank you," Arthur growled as he re-joined Merlin. His tuxedo looked like it fitted him, unlike Merlin's, and he carried it well. Merlin couldn't stop himself from looking up and down just once. (But of course his contract with the agency explicitly stated to keep hands off the clients.)

Merlin held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry. My mum always said curiosity would get me killed."

Arthur sighed and flipped the plans over, turning off the light. "My fault; I should've covered them up."

"I won't tell anyone," Merlin offered. "It looks good though."

"Thanks," Arthur said with a nod of his head. "I'm hoping good enough."

"I'm doing my internship at one of the hospitals that Pendragon built," Merlin started explaining. "Yours looks friendlier."

Arthur smirked. "Since it is a children's hospital, I hope it's friendly enough."

Merlin let out a breath, glad that had been smoothed over. He waved his hand toward the door. "Shall we?"

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. He began turning off lights, leaving one on, and locked the door behind them. Out in the street, Arthur flagged down a taxi. "Easier this way," he said. "I...perhaps I should tell you now, this party is for my father's company. I shouldn't go, being his competitor, but he's inviting other business men. Turning down the invitation would look bad. It's just that my father and I don't get along and though I won't get drunk, I might get buzzed."

Merlin worried his lip for a moment. "No getting handsy though, okay? We only just met," he teased with a wink.

Arthur chuckled darkly. "I'll of course pay for your taxi home."

"I wasn't worried," Merlin assured him quickly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window, fingers tapping out a pattern on his knee Merlin thought he should know. Maybe a song? He shook the thought away and started running through some of the research he had been doing this week for his final paper. 

In short time, the taxi pulled up to a hotel that looked so plain that it stuck out like a sore thumb. Merlin was sure that it cost more per night than his apartment for a month and the way that Arthur wrinkled his nose as he looked up at it confirmed it. After all, Pendragon only worked on the best of the best. The hospital bid was to make them look good. Merlin smirked, unable to stop himself from teasing. "Your father's work?"

Arthur huffed. "Look who's being clever."

Merlin frowned. "Sorry. I just...I'll keep my thoughts to myself and--"

"You couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself if you were gagged," Arthur snorted.

"Hey!"

Arthur winked and the moment was defused. Merlin shook his head with a small smile and Arthur sighed. "I'll try not to be an arse, but it happens around my father, ever since we fell out when I was in college. He wanted to do something illegal, not with a building thankfully, but I found out and threatened to go to the police."

Merlin was starting to understand. "Well, I'm all ears--"

"Yes, I can see that," Arthur interrupted with a smirk.

Merlin glared. "But don't think I'm anything more than something shiny on your arm for tonight."

Arthur's face darkened and Merlin swallowed hard. He had told himself when he'd signed up at the agency that he had to maintain distance. He couldn't risk becoming even friends with any of the 'clients'. He was starting to think maybe he wasn't cut out for this if this was how he behaved with his first client.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"New at this are you?" Arthur asked, starting up the stairs for the hotel.

Merlin nodded glumly. "I needed a bit of extra cash and a friend of mine suggested I apply for the agency. You're my first."

"Maybe we can agree to keep our private thoughts to ourselves then?" Arthur asked. "Grin and bear it?"

Merlin touched Arthur's elbow as they followed the signs toward a ballroom. "I'd like it if we could enjoy it instead of looking at like a battle? I mean, from the sounds of it, we're going to have a big enough battle avoiding your father. I'd hate to think that we'd be making it worse by fighting each other."

Arthur sighed. "Sure, Merlin. That'd be nice. I'll be honest; I hired you because I didn't want my father to spend the evening casting pointed glances at certain heiresses. As though I shouldn't be single in addition to having a rival company."

"Because an eligible marriage would fix everything," Merlin agreed sardonically.

Arthur smirked. "So. Truce?"

"Truce."

~~~

The truce lasted long enough for the evening to wind down. It was more than Merlin had expected since they had been in a constant state of light teasing and darker jabs prior to getting to the party. On the other hand, the party was filled with people who were pointedly prying, wondering why Arthur had left his family's company, thought that his charity work--done for good, not to look good--was in poor taste. Arthur and Merlin spent the evening carefully answering questions, avoiding questions about their relationship, and spending as much time as they could in quiet corners.

When Arthur got buzzed, as he promised he would, it wasn't on purpose--Merlin had watched him all evening and known that Arthur was drinking without thinking--and he started flirting with Merlin. When Merlin didn't flirt back, Arthur started in on where Merlin had come from, why he had had to rent a suit, why he was paying for school, that he likely lived in some kind of squalor.

Merlin got them out of the party in a blink (because if there was one thing he could do, it was to get out of things he didn't want to do) and decided that the least he could do was take Arthur back home. 

"I wish that I had met you in a coffee shop," Arthur slurred. "Or in a shop. Somewhere. Because then I could have asked you on a date and I could kiss you and you wouldn't be holding back."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You really think I'd let you kiss me after a date?"

Arthur nodded. "Course. I'm irresistible. You saw all those people tonight, throwing themselves at me."

"At your potential wallet," Merlin corrected. "I heard most of them talking with your father."

Arthur snorted. "Figures. All of you--the same. After whatever money I have or could have. Money, money, money."

They were stumbling up the stairs and Merlin was gritting his teeth--Arthur was heavier than he looked. Arthur continued his rant as Merlin unlocked the apartment and then helped the git into his bed.

"Would you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, eyes bright as he watched Merlin take off his shoes. "Would you say yes if I met you in a coffee shop and wanted a date?"

Merlin sighed and set the fancy shoes at the end of the bed where Arthur would likely not trip on them in the morning. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Arthur's hip. "Would I go on a date with you?" Arthur blinked and Merlin bent to kiss his forehead. "I'd hate myself for it, but of course I would. Clotpole."

Arthur smirked. "Clotpole. You've got a pet name for me." He tapped Merlin's nose with his finger. "You like me."

Shaking his head fondly, Merlin stood up. "Good night, Arthur. Maybe we'll meet again."

Arthur waved his hand and Merlin closed the bedroom door, feeling like he was going to miss something by leaving.

~~~

Gwen clinked her cup with Merlin's as the speech ended. "To another wonderful year at Albion Hospital."

Merlin grinned, but it was bittersweet. Last year, Albion Hospital had opened up and two years ago, Merlin had been escorting the man whose company had won the bid for the construction of it. Six months ago, Merlin had finished his doctorate and started working at the hospital. Some days, though, it felt like no time had passed at all, like he was still waiting for someone to catch him by the wrist, pull him back into something good.

The crowd that had gathered for the speech from the hospital director dispersed, beginning the Christmas party in earnest. Merlin hung back, hoping but feeling as though it was in vain. He'd heard that Arthur had received an invitation for the party, but maybe it had just been a rumour. Across the room Mordred, an intern in the cancer ward, smiled flirtatiously at Merlin. Gwen bumped Merlin's shoulder.

"Go over there," she hissed at him. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I'm very good company right now."

"You haven't been good company for a while, Merlin," she pointed out. "Maybe what you need is to get laid."

He rolled his eyes. "More punch?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Merlin."

He shrugged and left for the buffet table, but he stood by it awkwardly. He was considering trying some of the eggnog--though who knew what it was spiked with--when a murmur ran through the room. He looked up and his breath stuttered. Arthur, looking much the same, was at the entrance, shaking hands with the hospital director. He was talking with the director, but he was looking around at everyone, keeping in touch. After all, Albion Hospital had been built to pioneer children's medicine and everyone employed there was top in their field.

But then Arthur's eyes locked on Merlin's and his face lit up. Merlin willed himself to move, to go over there, but he was rooted to the spot. He remembered their last conversation and he remembered how much he had hated that stupid clause in his contact. It just seemed too good to be true that Arthur had accepted the invitation to the party.

Moments or hours later, Arthur had excused himself from the group and crossed the space to Merlin. "So. Not a coffee shop, but neither of us is contractually obliged to avoid the other."

Merlin winced. "I wasn't avoiding you, if you recall."

"Just my lips, I remember that," Arthur teased. "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I haven't said yes."

Arthur waved his hand. "You said you would."

"Two years ago, yeah," Merlin reminded him. "Maybe I've got something else going on." He tilted his head over to Mordred who was watching them avidly. "With him."

Arthur snorted. "With that kid?"

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Arthur smirked. "Sure. Tomorrow. Seven p.m. at...what's your address?"

Merlin wanted to keep teasing, but it wasn't as though he was going to say no. "37 West Park Street. If you're late, there won't be any kisses for you."

Arthur beamed. "I'll be there at six thirty then."

Merlin rolled his eyes.


End file.
